Dragon Ball Super : Um Novo Desafio
by EmptySkull
Summary: Após o fim do torneio do poder Goku e seus amigos poderam regressar para as suas casas e aproveitar o tempo para recuperar as forças que aviam perdido durante o torneio, porém mau eles sabiam que algo novo estava prestes a acontecer algo que iria mudar o destino de todo o universo. A chegada de uma divindade, um ser de luz supremo,agora pergunta é,quem é ele ? E o que ele quer ?


Após o fim do torneio do poder Goku finalmente estava voltando para casa com seus amigos, ele não ve a hora de chegar e poder contar para sua familia sobre o torneio.

[ **Whis** ] Chegamosssss estamos na frente da corporação cápsula.

[ **Goku** ] A finalmente tô morrendo de fome, a obrigado pela carona Sr.Whis.

[ **Whis]** Não tem de que, quando precisar é só chamar.

[ **Sr.Bills** ] É mas não vai se acostumando.

[ **Goku** ] Pode deixar, ei eu já ia me esquecendo vocês vão ficar para o jantar não é ?

[ **Whis** ] Mais é cla...

[ **Sr.Bills** ] NÃO !!! Não podemos aceitar o convite desta vez.

[ **Whis** ] O que mas porque não Sr.Bills ?

[ **Sr.Bills** ] Estou muito cansado, me leve para casa agora Whis.

[ **Whis** ] Aí aí esse Sr.Bills nem lutou e já está cansado não tem jeito mesmo então o jeito é deixar para próxima, então até mais Son-Goku.

[ **Goku** ] Tchau até mais Whis se cuida Sr. Bills.

[ **Goku** ] Nossa que estranho eles não ficarem para o jantar não acha Vegeta.

[ **Vegeta** ] Pouco me importa o que me interessa é que voltamos para casa.

[ **Gohan** ] É papai o Sr Vegeta tem razão nos finalmente voltamos.

[ **Desconhecido** ] Papai !!!,Gohan !!!

[ **Goku** ] Hum... Espera eu conheço essa voz.

[ **Gohan** ] Eu também.

[ **Desconhecido** ] Papai !!!,Gohan !!! vocês voltaram.

[ **Bulma** ] Que barulho é esse ?

[ **Goku** ] Goten é você ?

[ **Goten** ] Papai você finalmente voltou.

[ **Goku** ] Caramba Goten fico muito feliz em ver você, aonde está a sua mãe ?

[ **Goten** ] A mamãe está la dentro com a tia Bulma, Gohan !!!

[ **Gohan** ] Oi Goten como você está ?

[ **Goten** ] Eu estou muito b...

[ **Bulma** ] CHI-CHI !!! VEM AQUI !!!

[ **Bulma** ] Então eu acho que chegou momento.

[ **Chi-Chi** ] Do você está falan...

[ **Chi-Chi** ] Hum... O meu Goku o meu Goku voltou.

[ **Goku** ] Oi Chi-Chi é muito bom ver você de novo.

[ **Chi-Chi** ] Você está vivo.

[ **Goku** ] É claro que eu estou vivo eu prometi que ia voltar, olha eu não voltei sozinho estou com todos os nossos amigos.

[ **Chi-Chi** ] Aonde está o Gohan

[ **Gohan** ] Estou aqui mamãe.

[ **Chi-Chi** ] Meu filho como você está ?

[ **Gohan** ] Eu estou bem e você ?

[ **Chi-Chi** ] Agora eu estou bem também.

[ **Bulma** ] Aonde esta o Vegeta ? Ele está bem ?

[ **Vegeta** ] Eu estou bem aqui. Por quê toda essa preocupação comigo ?

[ **Bulma** ] Eu fiquei preocupada que algo de ruim acontecesse com você.

[ **Vegeta** ] Hum... O que você está insinuando que eu não sou capaz de me proteger ?

[ **Bulma** ] Não foi isso que eu disse seu estúpido,apenas disse que estava preocupada com você.

[ **Gohan** ] Mamãe aonde está a Videl ?

[ **Chi-Chi** ] Ela está na casa Do Mr.Satan.

[ **Gohan** ] Tenho que avisar a ela que eu voltei.

[ **Bulma** ] Não se preocupe meu correio eletrônico vai enviar uma mensagem para todos os nossos amigos.

[ **Chi-Chi** ] Bulma porque você enviou uma mensagem para todos os nossos amigos ?

[ **Bulma** ] Por que nos vamos dar uma FESTAAAAA !!!

[ **Goku** ] A legal uma festa vai ter comida ?

[ **Vegeta** ] Hum... Kakaroto seu imbecil acabou de chegar de viagem e primeira coisa que você pergunta é sobre comida.

[ **Goku** ] Calma Vegeta mas o que você queria que eu perguntasse ?

[ **Vegeta** ] Eu não sei, mas cada vez que voltamos de uma batalha tudo o que você fala é sobre comida.

[ **Goku** ] A qual é Vegeta pega leve você sabe que eu só penso em comer hahahaha.

[ **Bulma** ] Hum... Olha quem fala.

[ **Vegeta** ] O que !!! Mas o que você está insinuando.

[ **Bulma** ] Você aí dizendo que o Goku só pensa em comida em quanto você só pensa em ficar enfiado dentro daquela máquina chata de exercícios.

[ **Vegeta** ] HUM!!! Máquina chata ? Aquela máquina me da a oportunidade de ficar mais forte que o Kakaroto.

[ **Goku** ] Calma galera não vamos arranjar confusão agora.

[ **Bulma** ] É o Goku tem razão sem confusão.

Após algumas horas os convidados começaram a chegar para a festa que Bulma tinha feito para comemorar o retorno de nossos heróis.

[ **Bulma** ] A comida já está quase pronta.

[ **Gohan** ] Nossa todos os convidados chegaram menos a Videl aonde será que ela esta ?

[ **Kuririn** ] Não se preocupa Gohan ela vai vim.

[ **Goten** ] GOHAN !!! Olha quem chegou ?

[ **Gohan** ] Ela chegou ela chegou.

[ **Gohan** ] Videl meu amo... ??? Hum espera aí não é a Videl.

[ **Goten** ] Claro que não é eu estava falando do Yajirobe seu burro.

[ **Yajirobe** ] Então é aqui que é a festa é ?

[ **Goten** ] Aqui mesmo Yajirobe pode entrar.

[ **Yajirobe** ] Valeu Goten.

[ **Gohan** ] Mas que droga por que ela não chega Goten ?

[ **Goten** ] Eu sei lá não entendo esse negócio de amor.

[ **Gohan** ] Se ela chegar você me avisa Goten.

[ **Goten** ] Pode dei...

[ **Trunks** ] GOTEN ELA CHEGOU !!!

[ **Gohan** ] Videl !!!

[ **Videl** ] Gohan !!!

[ **Gohan** ] Nossa você finalmente chegou.

[ **Videl** ] Desculpe a demora meu pai que demorou para se arrumar.

[ **Gohan** ] Seu pai ?

[ **Mr.Satan** ] Gohan como vai ?

[ **Gohan** ] Mr.Satan você veio haha.

[ **Mr.Satan** ] Mas é claro alguém tem que acompanhar a Videl.

[ **Gohan** ] Venham vamos entrar.

Após a chegada de todos os convidados ouve muita festa e bastante comida, afinal nossos heróis mereciam, porém em outro lugar do universo alguém não estava tão contente. assim.

[ **Whis** ] Sr.Bills algum problema ?

[ **Sr.Bills** ] Não Whis por que a pergunta ?

[ **Whis** ] Não sei, desde quando chegamos de viagem o Sr. parece tão quieto.

[ **Sr.Bills** ] Alguma coisa não está certa, eu sinto como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer.

[ **Whis** ] Como o que ?

[ **Sr.Bills** ] Eu não sei, me sinto mal preciso falar com aquele tal de Sr Kaio.

[ **Whis** ] Mas agora ?

[ **Sr.Bills** ] MAS É CLARO!!! OU VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TENHO O DIA TODO ?

[ **Whis** ] Ok então vamos mais que estressadinho.

[ **Sr.Bills** ] Vamos logo

[ **Whis** ] Ok mas vamos demorar cerca de 45 minutos para chegar lá.

[ **Sr.Bills** ] O que por que tudo isso? Da última vez que estivemos lá demorou 7 minutos para chegar.

[ **Whis** ] É eu sei mas meu cajado precisa recarregar ou você acha que com toda essa viagem ele ainda está 100%.

[ **Sr.Bills** ] Ok então vamos assim pelo menos eu posso descansar um pouquinho.

O que será que o Lorde Bills-Sama quer conversar com o Sr Kaio, será que ele quer apenas curar este seu mau estar, ou será que ele quer saber o porquê está se sentindo assim. Não percam o próximo episódio de Dragon Ball Super será: Sr. Bills está doente será apenas um resfriado ou será o universo o avisando do perigo que se aproxima.


End file.
